Server systems having a chassis that receives a plurality of server plug-in modules are known in many forms. For example, so-called “blade server” systems are known in which a plurality of blade server plug-in modules are arranged in a common chassis. In addition to the server plug-in modules, further components are arranged in the chassis such as, for example, switches, power supplies and mass storage device components used commonly by the blade server plug-in modules. To manage such server systems, a so-called “management blade” is generally used, via which the state of the individual components of the blade server system can be retrieved.
In contrast, in other server systems, in particular in so-called “rack server” systems without a central control entity, there is generally no central management of components of a server system. Instead, individual server systems often have a so-called “system management controller,” via which each server plug-in module can be managed separately. A problem with this approach is that chassis-specific configuration values such as, for example, an installation position of a server plug-in module within a chassis, cannot readily be determined.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a server system which allows for the retrieval and processing of chassis-specific configuration values in a server system without a dedicated management unit and, in particular, without a dedicated network interface, along with a method of transferring at least one chassis-specific configuration value in such a server system.